Smirking and Satisfied
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: At least Ai Haibara knows, the real fact that lies within the one who always be there besides here, lifting her when she falls.


Ai Haibara is verging in a near-death-condition when she saw or maybe felt the warm spirit and calm soul of a young shrunken detective which happened to be the same age as her, giving her serenity and tranquility just by being near besides him. It was rather strange for her, she must admit, because she just met him a couple of week before, and she got an impression that he certainly hated her. But just by seeing him carried her on his shoulder, struggling to rescue her around the shadow of blaze, completed by the endless shout of Pisco, who tried to kill them, she could not help but smile in her deepest heart, enjoying the warm feeling that he emanated from his aura.

Or maybe that was what she felt before.

Everything can never escape his eyes if it comes in solving a crime. From an unusual behavior, the way someone blows bubble gum, the oddness of his friend who suddenly went without telling, and even the behavior of a dog. He said that everything could lead to the solving of problem, even the tiniest clue. When he said that to her, she just sighed in an irritated way.

He always gives the suspected person and the victim a relieving word, giving them a chance and an open gap for them to introspect themselves, so that they can face the world with smile again. But it is not infrequently too, that he gives the suspect a saddening words, making them cry for they own fault, but Ai Haibara knows that he does that for the sake of the people, it is included or not. She knows it, she knows it full well.

But that's Conan Edogawa's place in the earth, she assumed it over the years. It did not make her care any less from him. The burning passion for doing everything for everyone nears him, whether he know him or her or not, including her.

Conan Edogawa is a very interesting man… or maybe the word "boy" is better now. He is smart, and he also is a really good friend. Ai Haibara never knows that from inside her heart. She even has experienced it. It's not only one time that he came for her rescue. He always there if she falls, and he is everything that she needs. He's the perfect person if it comes to reassuring someone. She just barely loved it.

…

"Get out from my room, tantei-san," that's all she can say when she found that the cocky shrunken cocky detective tried to enter her room secretly under the calm breeze of cold snowy wind which entered Agasa Hakase's house one winter, when there is no any danger, disaster, or maybe murder. Ai Haibara knew, it's just like an ordinary day and maybe he just a little bored, giving him guts for entering her room. Ai Haibara just scowled in her thought.

He would sneak into one's room when his suspicion overwhelms him. He will do everything to fulfill his curiosity. He even risks his life, only to get something silly called "truth". She knows that his intelligence supports him, but she still thinks that it is such a silly thing, and she usually disregards it. But when she saw him struggling to find a clue of a case, with a serious face, or when he found the truth and smirked cockily at himself, she always smiled, maybe not a genuine one, but still smiled. Something that is very rare for her.

And it always happens. Always.

…

Indeed, she still blames herself for everything that she has caused to his normal life before. She just simple destroyed it, making him enter the world of a child once more. She is the one who should be… no she must be blamed for everything that she has done in her past life. She does not precious enough to get his attention, and she should only just a tool for him, creating the only pathway for him to enter his ordinary world again. She should become his slave for everything she had done before.

But no, he never does it. He even never thinks about it.

Ai Haibara will never found the real truth behind his attitude, until when one day, she decided to ask him in private. Not only because she is curious. But she also has a little, simple thought that maybe, behind his sweet attitude and attention towards her, he bears a grudge in his mind. Ai Haibara always thinks about something two-sidedly. She never believes in someone else being so nice to her. It's not only because of her upbringing that supports this, but it also because of the actual past, a past life of being a mere slave to make drugs. She hardened her heart, letting it open only for her deceased sister, but she will never think that maybe there is a second person for her.

And it will happen as soon as she never thought

"Hey, why so nice to me?" That was the only words, inaudible words which flew through her tongue. She never thinks about this for the second time, as she asked him suddenly when they were sitting on the sofa in Agasa Hakase's house. Around the mist of sacred dew in the morning outside the house, her words echoed a little around the living room. She did not dare to face him, and she gritted her teeth unseemly, waiting for the harsh word from him. The silence covered them, giving the eerie feeling in the warm room, which is surely, strange. Conan just stared at her head, not her face wit a blank expression. Confused and surprised at the same time because of her sudden saying. Maybe he is waiting for her to say "I'm joking!" just like she usually is.

Nevertheless, finally, he answered.

"Need a reason eh?" Conan said at the same time as he leaned his forefinger closer to her forehead, as if he blessed her. Ai flinched a little, surprised by his action, but she did not resist. Despite of that, she even enjoys his warm touch over her, maybe even pleading for more. She knows that it is embarrassing for her, a girl, to beg for a man's touch. But that's the real truth for her, the touch is simply comfortable.

And with a smile, he walked away, pulling his forefinger from Haibara's forehead as he left the room silently, maybe chuckled at himself that Haibara could do such things. And with the last smile of the century, just before the church bell rang, he opened the door and faced her with another silly grin.

"No need to worry"

Conan did not know that simple answer is enough for her to step through, from the path of darkness to the path of light.

A genuine and the widest smile was formed from her lips.

…

"There is no antidote for us, Kudo, forgive me…"

That's the only words that could flow from her mouth when she started confessing the truth that lied behind another truth. Yes… The truth of the fact that antidote for them is just a mere dream now. The stupid apotoxin drugs have created a simple, yet strong for barrier for any antidote to react with their body, making them unable to come back to their adult life. After she had worked days by days, until 3 years, the only sentence that could be released is just that. But she can't lie again, she just can't lie to him.

Conan just stared with a blank expression towards her. Expressionless. Haibara is smart, but in this condition, she just can't summarize the truth behind his expression. He lowered his head, as if he is surrounded by a deep thought. The silence began cover them, the only sound that could be heard is the sound of dropping rain outside. The cold air began to cover them even more, in the small room of Ai's. As if the circumstances supported their conversation, lightning began to occur here and there, and even though the light from the lamp in the room should be enough for them, the flash thunder can still be seen.

Haibara actually did not know what to do now. She was the only one who should be blamed for his condition now. He even can't meet Ran in his adult state, someone that he cared so much. She just a destructive machine in Conan's life. Now that she had said it, she just have shattered his heart into pieces.

But, suddenly, Conan looked up an opened his mouth.

"It's okay, this is the time for me anyway."

Ai did not know the meaning of that sentence, but she simply smiled in relieve, another genuine smile.

…

4 years and simply forget.

At least that's the only thought that was spread to Haibara's thought when Conan entered Agasa Hakase's house, in a sudden outburst. He coolly approached him, disregarding Professor Agasa who was confused in his dreams and gave Ai a bouquet of flower.

"Hey, happy birthday"

And without any hesitation, Haibara took the flower and smiled at him.

"Thank you"

…

Ai Haibara is verging in a near-death-condition when she saw or maybe felt the warm spirit and calm soul of a young shrunken detective which happened to be the same age as her, giving her serenity and tranquility just by being near besides him. It was rather strange for her, she must admit, because she just met him a couple of week before, and she got an impression that he certainly hated her. But just by seeing him carried her on his shoulder, struggling to rescue her around the shadow of blaze, completed by the endless shout of Pisco, who tried to kill them, she could not help but smile in her deepest heart, enjoying the warm feeling that he emanated from his aura.

And now, she never thinks about it. She is satisfied.

Around winter time in Beika city, the two sat on the sofa, watching for a movie which the two of them accidentally loved secretly. Conan was sitting in a relaxed manner, with Ai on his side. They watched in silence until suddenly a words stroke her ears.

"Haibara?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you"

And now, she really don't need to think about another life of being slave, because there is someone there to catch her when she falls, when she in a near-death condition.

And the person is just right beside her.


End file.
